Luigi Mario
"No Daisy, I Hate you!" Luigi's Birthday Luigi is Mario's taller and skinnier twin brother. He spends most of his life in Mario's shadow and people even refer to him as Green Mario. Past When Luigi was a baby he was abandoned by his parents with his twin brother Mario. They were rescued by the Yoshis. Luigi once saved Princess Peach from getting attacked by wolves, she fainted and when she woke up Mario stole Luigi's thunder and he was forced to date Peach's retarded friend Princess Daisy (Cause Peach sayed to Mario that she will only date him if someone date her friend Daisy). Luigi left Yoshi's Island when he was 18 and went to become a plumber. But Mario had drug problems and went to live with him again, Mario stole Luigi's house and forced Luigi to work as a slave. they formed a rivalry with the Wario Bros. and both groups were fired. When Mario started to rescue Peach from his nemesis Bowser and Luigi was forced to date Daisy again. Mario once left Luigi in a ghost house were an old man called E. Gadd forced him to suck all the oos away and he met a pissed off Boo called King Boo, one of Bowser's minions, and they argued with each other. Personality Luigi's personality is normally were he is sad and depressed because he is overshadowed. He is often hurt or beaten up too. But, he has a psychopathic side to himself where he turns violent and angry. He is also known to like dancing. Appearance Luigi is very similar to Mario, but taller and skinnier. He has brown hair, but black eyebrows and a black mustache. He wears a green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes and a green cap with his trademarked L on it. Relationship with other characters Mario Mario is the person Luigi hates the most (even thougth they are brothers) becouse he treats him as a slave, he stole his house, his credit or saving Peach, his oportunity to become a Plumber, forcing him to go on adventures etc. Luigi wishes that he could get rid of Mario so he can be free again Daisy Daisy is the second person Luigi hates the most becouse he finds her retarded, ugly, psychotic and he gets anoyed by her, Luigi doesn't even want to be Daisy's boyfriend, but he's forced to date her so Mario can be Peach's boyfriend, always that Daisy is near by, Luigi makes his best to escape. Peach Luigi also hates Peach, becouse she and Mario are the reasons he has to date Daisy in the first place, also becouse she's a bitch to everyone and always gets what she wants, however, Peach doesn't have an opinion about him, giving Luigi the luck to be the only person Peach is neutral to. Kamek, Toadette, Sam and Messenger Luigi's former friends are Kamek, Toadette, Sam and Messenger. However, Luigi was the only member of the gang who didn't appear in the episode Betrayal. In Best Enemies Luigi chose to help Mario over them and made it dificult to Toadette, Messenger, Sam and Kamek to escape, and later in The Mafia's Thunder Luigi stated that thier friendship was stupid and childish, which made Toadette beat him up with a golf club, so they aren't friends anymore. Bowser and the Koopa Kids Luigi doesn't have any kind of bad or good realtionship with these characers, he's just forced to beat them up tohelp Mario on his adventure. Wario Bros. Luigi dislikes Wario and Waluig, especially Waluigi, becouse they are ugly and have a werid love of the farts, they are also the pepole that got Mario and Luigi fired from their plumbing jobs Yoshi Luigi seems to have a positive relationship with Yoshi, as both characters are green, they both get misstreated by Mario and both hate their girlfriends. Powers and Abilities Luigi doesn't have any powers unless he takes a power up In abilities, he's shown to be a good dancer and a great jumper, he also runs fast. Luigi is also know to be one of the seven star children, along with DK, Peach, Mario, Wario, Yoshi and Bowser, reason why he was one of the few survivors of Fawful's atack. Alternate forms *Dark Luigi Trivia *Even though Luigi is taller, he is the younger bro. **It is said in the Koopa Kids that this is because when they were being born Mario grabbed Luigi's cord and pulled him back in, and that Luigi is younger by 4 seconds. *His favorite song is Go Weegee. His second favorite is the music that plays in Catch That Man. *Even though Mario and Luigi are twins, in the episode Luigi's Birthday, it was also Mario's birthday and he didn't seem to notice. * In canon Mario games, Luigi actually likes Daisy (or is supposed) however, FreezeFlame22, decided that it would be fun if Daisy anoyed Luigi L - Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Members of Toadette's gang Category:Unlucky people Category: Star Children Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Younger Brothers Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Redeemed Villains